


a changing of fates

by frootlups



Series: be gay, steal kids. [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidental Child Acquisition, Gen, Gun Violence, and then yesterday i wrote it feverishly in the pouring rain after finishing reading Jane Eyre, hes kinda got one thing goin for him, i feel like saying gun violence is too heavy since it's a sentence but it's braig so, i had this idea two months ago while high, just to give you an idea of the mindset i was in.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frootlups/pseuds/frootlups
Summary: luxu makes a weird choice.





	a changing of fates

After a while, humanity stopped making sense entirely to Luxu. Every few centuries - or decades, he couldn't tell how long people lived anymore - he'd go out, find a new body, and go back to the place he started. It all ended here, anyways, so why not just stay?  
  
The plan worked decently well for three bodies, until on his fourth of that stretch (a 20-something soldier named Braig, who was probably declared MIA by now) an old man and a kid showed up on a dreary afternoon. Judging by the kid's genuinely terrified expression, this wasn't exactly an amicable relationship. Far be it from Luxu to enable abusers, so he delicately rolled down an embankment to get a better location, and without even pausing to consider his options shot the old man three times in the back of the head with Braig's silenced pistol. He was dead before he hit the ground.  
Which now meant that Luxu was stuck with a 10 year old who looked absolutely paralyzed with fear. And as certifiably mad as three thousand years of solitude made him, he wasn't _cruel_, so Luxu supposed, as one does, that he had a kid now.

He probably should've asked the kid its name before picking it up and taking it through a portal to one of his many safe houses, but hindsight was 20/20 and Luxu was horrifically farsighted. As it was, he simply plopped the kid down on the couch and squatted in front of it.  
"Hey kiddo," he greeted, "I'm Luxu. You got a name? Pronouns?"  
  
"I-I'm Ventus," the little gremlin replied. "What are pronouns?"  
  
Luxu waved a hand flippantly. "Y'know, they/them, she/her, he/him--"  
  
Ventus cut him off. "Oh! He and him. I'm a boy."  
  
"Good to know Ventus, good-to-know. Let me know if that changes. We're going to live here, you and I, and there's a room down the hall with your name on it. " Quite literally, it seemed, because as they spoke Luxu summoned a little sign that said "Ventus" to affix itself to the door. He continued, "I'll teach you how to use that kickass keyblade, if you want, but either way you're going to normal kid school, because fuck knows I'm not a teacher. I'm tired, and you just saw a guy get shot in front of you and I'm worried about your body assuming you're in shock, so I'm calling it bedtime. We'll get you some non-edgy clothes tomorrow," Luxu declared, and set Ventus on his feet to begin ushering him away.  
  
Unfortunately, right before Luxu shut the door on Ventus (leaving a nightlight on, obviously, he wasn't a monster), the boy whirled around. "Hey! I gave you my pronouns, now you have to give me yours."  
  
"Great catch little guy, but also a little invasive. I didn't give you my pronouns because I'm not human - wipe that look off your face, of course there's more than humans you sheltered little goblin - and my species is entirely genderless. However, the body I'm currently possessing is, in fact, a man, so he/him is the easiest. Now go the fuck to sleep. I'll explain more in the morning. Or maybe I won't. Gotta keep you in suspense!" Luxu declared, and shut the door tightly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation and no desire to try to explain. i love u if u read this.


End file.
